


Letting in the Stray

by Itslivybear



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itslivybear/pseuds/Itslivybear
Summary: Its a rainy night when Marinette hears a tap at her skylight.  Chat has come to visit and he looks like he isn't having a great day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	Letting in the Stray

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a lovely gif on tumblr from @pg-arttoons (I don't know how to link things so if someone does and could let me know in the comments, that would be wonderful) but this is basically a Marichat fic where shitty stuff is happening in Adrien's home life and he really needs a hug rn. It's my second fic, so enjoy!

The rain plinked on her window and skylight, and a peel of thunder rumbled in the distance. The occasional flash of light told of lightning somewhere in the city, but Marinette was carefully stitching up the final seam on a jacket that Alya had commissioned her, and she was fairly good at ignoring it. It was soothing, Paris at night, in the rain, and as she tied off the thread, she stretched, leaning back in her chair with a yawn.  
  
She glanced over at Tikki, curled up asleep on the little pillow in a cranie of her desk. It was perfect for the kwami--out of sight unless you were literally sitting at the desk, but cozy and warm. Marinette smiled softly before her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her window.  
  
She frowned, glancing over. It had sounded quiet enough that she could argue it was just a really big rain drop but--there it was again! She cautiously got up from her chair and slinked over to the skylight, knowing someone, something, was on her balcony. As she got closer, the tapping started again and she heard a soft, “Marinette, are you there?”  
  
All doubts gone, she swung open the skylight to see her visitor, tongue ready with scolding for visiting so late at night and in the rain, no less, but the words died on her tongue when she saw how dejected he looked.  
  
”Ch-chat? What’s wrong?”  
  
”Marinette…”  
  
He seemed to be at a loss for words as he ran his claws through his hair, averting his eyes, but Marinette knew something was wrong when he didn't call her “princess” and she grabbed his arm, pulling him inside with a yelp and closing the skylight behind him.  
  
Without a word, she grabbed a fluffy towel from her closet and wrapped it around the dripping boy before setting him down on her chaise.  
  
“Mari-”  
  
“Hush.”  
  
She rubbed the towel over his arms and back, vigorously drying his hair as well, before setting the towel around his shoulders once more and sitting next to him, holding his face in her hands so he had to look her in the eye.  
“Chat, what’s wrong?”  
  
His eyes darted to the side and he smiled coyly. “Could I not just want to see my purrincess?”  
  
Marinette’s gaze softened. “Kitty, it’s almost midnight and it’s pouring rain outside. What’s wrong.”  
  
He pulled his knees up and gently took her hands from his face, holding on to them even as he hugged his knees.  
  
“Really, I just needed to see you, nothing is wrong.”  
  
Marinette sighed in frustration. “Chat, I can’t help if I don’t know what went wrong.”  
  
“Sorry, princess, I don’t think I can say anything.” He looked up at her with hopeful eyes. “Could I get a hug, though?”  
  
She softened and tugged her hands away from his to wrap him in her embrace. The towel was a little damp, but he relaxed under her.  
  
“...Can you not tell me because it’s from your civilian life?” Not that it could be an issue with Ladybug, she thought to herself, since we haven’t had to be out in days.  
  
“Nah, I just don’t think it’s something you can really help with,” he mumbled into her arm.  
  
She pulled back slightly, looking jokingly offended. “Chat! I’ll have you know, my friends call me the Everyday Ladybug! I think I can help with most things.”  
  
He grinned up at her, eyes twinkling. “Ok, maybe it has something to do with my civilian life.” His grin faded and he looked away again, chin resting on his knees. “But I wouldn’t want to burden you anyway.”  
  
Instead of a reply, she squeezed tighter, pulling him closer.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes before Marinette pulled back, giving him a critical eye. Chat quickly sniffed and put on a tight smile before Marinette stood up. Without meaning to, Chat seemed to lean in her direction, missing the feeling of her presence already.  
  
”I’ll be right back.”  
  
He fidgeted on the chaise, claws clicking as he worried the towel, but before long, she came back up with a plate covered in cookies and croissants.  
  
“They’re from this morning,” she warned as he lit up and eagerly grabbed for a baked good, but she couldn’t help but smile when he closed his eyes in bliss, slouching against the back of the small sofa.  
  
“Wow, princess, I should feel sad more often,” he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and set the plate in between them, grabbing a cookie as she sat down herself.  
  
“Are you sure you can’t talk about it?”  
  
He swallowed the last bite of his croissant and sighed. “I shouldn’t. It’s a personal matter, and if I compromise my identity by telling you, Ladybug might take my miraculous away and that's the best thing that ever happened in my life and, and…” he trailed off, hands clasped together as tears welled up in his big green eyes.  
  
Marinette immediately leapt forward to wipe his eyes. “No! I wouldn’t, uh, I wouldn’t think that Ladybug could do that!” She mentalled cursed herself at the slip. “It’s ok. You don’t have to tell me if you really can’t, I just want to be sure it won’t happen again.”  
  
He chuckled. “What, you mean you don’t want me dropping in during the next thunderstorm?”  
  
She lightly smacked his shoulder. “Maybe not during a thunderstorm, no, but I’d rather you be with me then out in that.” She gestured to the skylight, where rain was pouring down in waves, the dark night beyond obscured with the usual twinkle of lights smudged.  
  
Suddenly she paused. “How...how long were you out there?”  
  
He didn't reply immediately.  
  
“Chat.”  
  
“...Not that long.”  
  
“CHAT.”  
  
“Mari, it’s fine, I’m dry now, aren’t I?” He nonchalantly reached for a cookie when Marinette wrenched him around to face her, hands on his shoulders.  
  
“Chat, you could have gotten sick! I don’t know if the suit protects you from getting a cold, and then how would you protect the city?!”  
  
He shrugged her off and sullenly ate his cookie. “It’s fine. I...I needed to get out of the house.”  
  
She paused, quickly dampening her anger. “...Is it the thing you can’t talk about?”  
  
He nodded slowly, chewing.  
  
She moved the now empty plate (he ate so many so quickly) to the floor and curled up beside him, wrapping him in her arms once more. He leaned into her with a sigh.  
  
“I need you to not get sick.”  
  
She could feel his face morph into a grin and he muttered, “your wish is my command, my princess.”  
  
She snorted and buried her face in his neck, gently petting his head. “Alright, Catsonova, if that’s what it takes.”  
  
“...Thanks.”  
  
“For what? Letting in the stray cat?”  
  
“Yeah.” 


End file.
